The description that follows relates to a wall mounting assembly for securing an object to a wall or other support structure. More specifically, the description relates to a wall mounting assembly intended to be used in food processing, pharmaceutical processing, and other facilities that require a high degree of cleanliness or enhanced sanitation.
Food processing and pharmaceutical processing facilities typically use conventional mounting systems to install pipes, conduit, and tubes. These conventional mounting systems are difficult to inspect and clean and tend to be prone to contamination, thus rendering them inherently dirty and possibly leading to food and drug safety issues. For example, conventional mounting systems may be used to mount pipes, conduits, and tubes to vertical and horizontal surfaces (e.g., walls). As will be appreciated, upward facing surfaces are especially at risk for collecting contaminants, falling debris, and water from wash downs. While the food and pharmaceutical processing facilities may be designed with enhanced sanitation in mind, the conventional mounting systems themselves can include horizontal surfaces or upward facing channels that are prone to contamination such as by collecting dust and debris on surfaces. Also, any unused slots or holes within the mounting system provide areas in which dirt, debris, and other contaminants can collect.
Further, any surface that cannot be easily inspected or cleaned can be susceptible to harboring filth and mildew and allow for collection of hazardous dust from food preparation or manufacturing process. For example, some conventional mounting systems are typically mounted directly onto the wall and the systems are designed such that small gaps exist between the mounting system and the wall, and these gaps are not easily accessible for inspection or cleaning. As another example, some conventional mounting systems include exposed threaded surfaces that are difficult to clean and tend to collect debris. Some mounting systems may require disassembly in order to achieve an adequate level of cleaning.
Moreover, most conventional mounting systems cannot be securely fastened to laminated foam wall panels, as are commonly used in the wall structures of food and pharmaceutical processing facilities. For example, the insulated wall panel products sold by Kingspan®, such as the Mineral Fiber (MF) Fire Rated wall panel system, have a compressible interior made of foam and a hard exterior or cladding made of metal (e.g., aluminum, stainless steel, etc.) or the like. The wall mounting screws found in many conventional mounting systems are not ideal for gripping the foam interior of such wall panels and staying in place for mounting a load, such as a conduit or pipe or the like, and do not provide a suitable mounting assembly for food preparation areas to prevent collection of dust or allow for cleaning of the mounting assembly.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for wall mounting assemblies that are suitable for locations requiring a high degree of cleanliness, can resist contamination, and are easy to inspect and clean.